Protegerte
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Siempre estaré contigo para protegerte, no importa lo que pase, nunca fallaré a mi promesa". Clasificación "T" por violencia y un pequeño y discreto Loudcest.


**Protegerte:** \- _"El Ave de Bennu, el Dragón Wyvern, el Basilisco, el Ave Fénix, el Ave de Garuda, el Ave de Grifos, Demonio Escarlata, Emperador de la Muerte, todos esos apodos, buenos o malos que me digan, no me importa, no hacen daño, soy inmune, no le temo a eso, no me importa. No me interesa lo que ellos piensen de mí, no me importa si es por las insignias que llevo en mi uniforme, no me importa si son mis poderes, mi inmortalidad lo que hace que ellos me digan que soy un villano, ellos nunca podrían cuidarse así mismos, lo hacen todo esto porque son unos débiles, unos llorones. Yo daría todo por ella, por verla sonreír, por verla reír de nuevo, por verla sentir y comprender que el Mundo no es un sitio frío como lo pintan los inútiles y los que piensan que todo el Ser Humano es así. Yo por ella daría todo, la protegería, esa es mi misión, no solo como su novio, sino también alguien que sabe que lo lleva en la sangre que corre por sus venas, que vivió los Mil Infiernos en su vida y que salió de allí, reconstruyó su vida a través de las cenizas"._ Ese es mi pensamiento, mi forma de ser, ellos no lo sabrán pero no soy siempre esa persona fría y sin emociones.

Pienso...pienso que tal vez la vida y el destino te tienen preparado para algo así...una nueva experiencia, un nuevo salto en esta Tierra, en este Mundo, ¿qué clase de retos me ofreces?.

Proteger, sí, proteger, no importa lo que esa gente piense de mí, yo los hago a un lado, mis ojos tienen a una persona en común.

\- _"Renacer, Resucitar, la gente cree en eso...Si decía ese chico que yo era Kagaho de Bennu en este Siglo, entonces lo seré"._ Pensaba, mientras que la veía a ella reír y mostraba esa sonrisa que hacía descongelar hasta el corazón más frío.

 _"Resucitar y Regresar para proteger a esa persona. Esa persona es ella"_. Me digo a mí mismo, observándola todo el día, viendo que es feliz conmigo, nunca la había visto así.

Nunca.

 _"Los recuerdos de la noche que me aceraron a ella"._

El deseo de mi corazón era estar a su lado, cuidarla, protegerla, ahuyentar a la gente que quisiera hacerle daño.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Estaban los Louds en un parque nacional, los chicos jugaban tranquilamente, mientras que Alexander se hallaba leyendo un libro en una de las bancas, mientras que veía a cada uno llevar a cabo sus actividades, en especial reírse de Lincoln que estaba siendo atacado por Lynn, la cual lo tiraba al suelo con su fuerza, ya que estaban jugando al fútbol americano, mientras que Lori estaba mandando mensajes de texto a su novio Bobby y Luna tocaba la guitarra, pero los ojos escarlata del joven fueron hacia aquella joven de 16 años, la cual estaba sentada y dibujando la Naturaleza, tal vez había visto algo que le llamó la atención para sus diseños de moda, la amaba muchísimo, ella era su "Musa", la cuidaba todo el tiempo y llevaban ya un año juntos y él había recuperado sus sentimientos, esas emociones muertas que él había "destruido".

En aquellos momentos, la rubia se encontraba observando a un pequeño pájaro, el cual estaba con otro más, era su pareja y eso le causó ternura, ya que le recordaba mucho a su novio que estaba con ella y decidió dibujarlo para tenerlo en su cuaderno.

Pero en aquellos momentos, una piedra voló cerca de su cabeza, la cual fue esquivada y se giró, tal vez alguien la había tirado sin querer, pero se vio que estaba ante un grupo de varias personas, las cuales tenían su edad.

\- Miren qué tenemos aquí, pero es si la chica idiota. Dijo uno de los jóvenes.

\- Je, Leni, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de nosotros?. Soy Marcia Walsh, veo que todavía debes estar repitiendo el mismo año de la Secundaria. Se burló aquella peli roja, la cual lanzaba miradas de superioridad a la rubia.

\- No, de hecho pasé de año. Mencionó ella, levantándose y sonriendo, pero en aquellos momentos, ya Alexander estaba sintiendo peligro.

\- No lo creo, tu cerebro es tan pequeño como el de una nuez, ¿piensas que soy una tonta?. Preguntó Marcia, quien le dio un empujón pero Leni pensaba que estaba jugando.

\- Jejeje, tranquila, no, no digo que lo seas, yo solo...Iba a decirle la rubia, pero en ese momento, uno de los amigos de la pelirroja le tiró el cuaderno al suelo.

\- Levántalo. Ordenó Marcia y ella tuvo que acatar esa orden.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?. Preguntó Leni, quien no parecía enojarse.

\- Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y bueno, pensé que debería saludarte y nada más, pero veo que aquí está tu familia, vaya circo. Miró la chica con una mirada de burla hacia la familia de Leni.

\- ¡Oye! No les digas eso. Le ordenó la rubia Loud, pero Marcia le dio una bofetada, la cual causó que cayera al suelo y comenzara a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían por el dolor.

\- Das asco, Leni Loud, eres una tonta que no tiene derecho a nada, solo basura. Respondió la mujer, quien iba a darle la orden a sus amigos que se burlaran de ella, lo causó que la rubia empezara a llorar.

* * *

(Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

Alexander lo sintió en su corazón, mientras que los Loud buscaban a Leni, él se dirigió volando hacia donde lo había presentido.

\- ¡Esperen, ya sé dónde está!. Pidió el joven peli blanco-plata, mientras que corría a través de los bosques y llegaba hacia el lago, el cual no estaba lejos del área donde estaban las familia.

 _"Recuerda quién eres, recuerda el por qué esa persona renació en ti"_

Lo podía sentir, sentía esa presencia que rodeaba la zona, podía sentir el inicio de una batalla, cosa que le preocupaba pero no se daría por vencido, iba a salvarla, estaba en su sangre, en su alma, en su vida inmortal.

 _"Deja que la furia salga en ti, deja que las Llamas de los Dragones brote de tu cuerpo, que las Alas del Fénix, Bennu, Grifo y Garuda estén contigo, que el Basilisco cause terror y que el el Dragón Wyvern envenene hasta sus almas"._

* * *

(Glide Pegasus, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Qué tonta que eres, la verdad no puedo creer que a tus 16 años todavía llores, eres una fracasada. Se seguía burlando Marcia de aquella chica, la cual la miraba con bronca pero no podía hacer nada.

\- Terminemos con esto, ya quiero irme. Pidió uno de los amigos de la pelirroja.

\- No, aún no termina, te voy a dejar un lindo recuerdo de mi parte. Sentenció la mujer, quien sacó una navaja y estaba hacerle una herida en el rostro a Leni, pero en aquel momento, justo en medio de la llegada del Atardecer, resplandeció una gigantesca Ave de Fuego, la cual apareció en medio de la orilla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?. Preguntó Peter, el novio de Marcia.

\- ¿Quieres saber quién soy?. Solo te diré del error que está cometiendo tu novia. Habló aquella voz, la cual dejó sorprendida a Leni.

\- _Alex._ Dijo ella en voz baja, mientras que el joven aparecía entre las "Llamas del Fénix".

\- Je, ¿ese es tu novio? ¿Un bosnio muerto de hambre?. Se burló Marcia, quien había oído a la chica mencionar su nombre.

\- Tus palabras no afectan en nada, no me importa si soy el Emperador del Este de Europa, el Ministro de Seguridad del Reich o un Espectro y Dios del Tiempo, simplemente estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de asunto. [Dice el joven con la clavada en cada uno de los enemigos y con los cerrados, para luego apuntar hacia Leni con su dedo índice de la mano derecha] Vengo a llevarme a Leni lejos de ustedes.

\- ¡Jajajaja, vaya idiota! Te haces el héroe pero no lo eres, ni siquiera sé quién eres pero qué importa, la quieres, tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros. Lo desafió Marcia.

\- Tú lo has pedido. Aceptó Alexander el duelo.

\- Es un hecho, este idiota quiere morir, denle su merecido. Ordenó la pelirroja, pero en aquellos momentos, Alexander comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Te enviaré al Infierno de donde perteneces!. Gritó Wallace, otro de los colegas de Marcia.

\- ¡¿Y de dónde crees que he salido?!. Responde el peli plateado con burla y le da un golpe en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire, dejándolo tumbado en el piso, pero en aquellos momentos, Peter lo ataca por detrás, golpeándolo con una rama, la cual se quiebra sobre la espalda del joven y luego recibe de ese enemigo un golpe en la cara, ocasionando que caiga al de sangre de su nariz.

\- ¡Alex, cuidado, no lo hagas!. Pidió Leni, mientras que ella gritaba desesperada por la seguridad de su novio.

 _"No te rindas, recuerda tu Juramento hacia las Estrellas, todos ellos te están viendo, no eres un Espectro, también eres un Caballero para Leni, aunque no lo pertenezcas, eres como ellos, darías todo por verla feliz"._

 _-_ Este imbécil no pareció ser el rival que esperaba. Alegó Peter, quien se retiró pero desde el suelo, la sangre de Alexander hervía y él se levantaba.

\- _"No, no los voy a matar de rápido, quiero que sufran, los mandaré al Hospital"._ Pensó el joven, mientras que se reponía y miraba a su rival, el cual se había alejado para luego darse la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se quedó sorprendido el joven.

\- Recibí peores golpes en la vida, pero el tuyo fue tan solo como una pluma que hace cosquillas, pero se nota que también eres un cobarde, atacar de espaldas a tu oponente no es digno de un Guerrero, ¡ni mucho menos de alguien como tú, quien solo eres una basura, un cobarde!. Sentenció Alexander, quien lo miraba con furia a Peter y éste, intentando proteger su posición, lo volvía a atacar pero el muchacho le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, causando que se le cayera un diente del maxilar superior.

 _"Resucitaré y regresaré para proteger a esa persona"._

\- _"Oigo tu voz, Kagaho de Bennu y sé que no soy el único, yo también protegeré a esa persona que amo y a las que están con ella"._ Juró el bosnio, mirando hacia los Cielos, donde estaban las Estrellas y en ellas veía un pequeño Fénix que volaba y desaparecía en la Oscuridad del Firmamento.

 _"Cree en tus sueños, cumple lo que tanto añoras"._

\- Imposible...imposible...¿cómo es que...?. Se preguntó David, el tercer amigo de Marcia, el cual se rindió sin entablar combate.

\- Nunca dejaré de pelear por la persona que amo, ustedes no tienen corazón, solo son unos orgullosos para sí mismos, no les importan los demás y vienen a molestar a Leni, a ustedes los debería mandar directo al Infierno pero no simplemente irán al hospital y aprenderán de que nunca deben meterse con gente que no es tonta, ella es única, es la persona que nunca deja de sonreír, reír y ver el lado positivo de la vida y...y también me enseñó de que la misma no es oscura ni fría, sino que también existe el amor, la camaradería, la amistad, la unión y demás valores. Ella fue tocada por un Ángel, por eso es tan dulce y libre de maldad, no como ustedes, que son unos desgraciados sin alma. Explicó Alexander sobre la diferencia que tenía Leni con Marcia.

\- ¡Cállate, no le digas eso a mi novia!. Le ordenó Peter, pero éste cuando iba a atacarlo, Alexander le volvió a derribar, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

\- No hagas enojar al Dragón del Infierno, tarado. Respondió el joven y caminó hacia Marcia, la cual mostraba su verdadera cara: Estaba aterrada.

Acto seguido se acercó hasta Leni y tomó su cuaderno que le habían tirado, ensuciándolo con tierra y hojas húmedas por las lluvias, luego le extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mi Palomita?. Preguntó el muchacho de ojos escarlata, cosa que recibió un fuerte abrazo de su novia.

\- Sí, estoy bien, Mi Ángel de la Muerte, muchas gracias. Le agradeció ella por todo lo que había hecho y él le tomaba de la mano, no sin antes besarla en los labios delante de Marcia.

\- Por ti daría todo para estar a tu lado, incendiaría a este Mundo por verte feliz y si hubiera seguido el camino mortal, hubiera preferido morir en tus brazos antes que morir en soledad. Dijo el muchacho hacia ella, parecía tétrico y siniestro pero no importaba, Leni era feliz con alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por ella y que la protegía en todas partes.

Luego de eso, ambos partieron, dejando tumbados a Peter y Wallace, mientras que David temblaba del miedo y Marcia quedaba humillada por completo.

\- No vuelvas nunca más a atacar a mi novia, la próxima no seré tan benévolo. Le advirtió Alexander, quien le dejó esa amenaza.

\- Sí...sí...lo prometo. Juró la pelirroja, viendo que ellos dos se alejaban con rumbo hacia donde estaban los Louds, los cuales los esperaban en la "Vanzilla" para volver a casa, ya que se estaba haciendo más de noche.

* * *

 _"Por verla feliz y sonreír, estaré siempre de su lado, siendo yo inmortal, juro compartir todo con ella y que nunca más nadie vuelva a lastimarla o decirle tonta, porque ella no lo es"._

\- Allí están. Señaló Lincoln, viendo que llegaban Alexander y Leni sanos y salvos.

\- ¡Chicos, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud preocupado, quien se acercó con la Señorita Rita para ver si necesitaban algo.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien. Respondió Leni.

\- Leni, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Quién te golpeó?. Preguntó su madre, preocupada.

\- Una chica que fue expulsada de la escuela hace un año, no te preocupes, nunca estuve sola. [Dice la rubia y le toma de la mano a Alexander]. Alex siempre estuvo conmigo, protegiéndome. Agradeció la muchacha a su novio.

\- Gracias, Leni, pero no busco eso, la veneración, te lo agradezco. Ambos les dimos una lección a esos tarados. Agradeció el Teniente del Este, pero le dio todo el crédito a ella.

 _"Daría todo por ella, sin importar el precio, solo quiero verla feliz y que nunca más sufra"._

\- Por eso te habías ido corriendo, sabías que ella estaba en problemas. Tienes agallas, Alex. Le felicitó Lori.

\- Gracias, yo hice una promesa el día del "Baile del Día de San Valentín". [Alegó el joven, quien miró hacia las primeras Estrellas] Juré y juro que siempre estaré allí para proteger a los que más amo. Esa fue mi Promesa: Proteger a mis amigos y destruir de la peor manera a los enemigos que quieran lastimar a los que conozco. Recordó aquella jura hacia la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo tras recibir la Armadura Sapuris de Youma.

 _-_ Y nunca lo olvidas, amigo. Añadió Luna.

\- Nunca. Afirma Alexander, quien le toma de las manos a Leni y ambos ingresa en la "Vanzilla" junto con los demás Louds, listos para iniciar el viaje de devuelta a casa.

* * *

\- ¡Muy bien, Familia, volvamos a casa!. Anuncia el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que pone en marcha el coche y con todos adentro, algunos dormidos como Lynn, quien yacía dormida contra el pecho de Lincoln, lo mismo se podía decir de Luna, Luan, Lucy y las gemelas, Lisa se hallaba concentrada en sus proyectos y Lori mandaba mensajes a su novio Bobby, Leni se hallaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Alexander, dormida junto con él y tapados por su sobre todo negro y largo que llevaba a todas partes.

\- Mi Ángel, muchas gracias por todo. Le agradeció la rubia a su novio, quien le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Como dije, Mein Fraulein, por ti haría hasta lo imposible, incendiaría el Mundo para estar a tu lado y te protegería para toda la Eternidad. Dijo el chico, quien responde al beso y le da el suyo, mientras que la abrazaba y de ahí ella se quedaba profundamente dormida con él.

Alex, antes también de dormirse en los brazos de Morfeo junto con Leni, miró una vez más afuera, hacia los Cielos donde podía verse una imagen de ese Espectro llamado Kagaho de Bennu, quien le felicitaba y se convertía un Fénix Carmesí que iluminaba todo el Firmamento para luego desaparecer.

\- _"Nunca fallaré en mi palabra: Juro proteger a Leni, a mis amigos y a todas las personas, plantas y animales de los que intenten hacerles daño. En especial Leni, nunca permitiré que nunca más nadie la lastima"._ Juró Alexander, quien se quedó dormido y abrazando a su querida novia rubia Loud, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y en los labios por última vez antes de quedarse dormido a su lado.

 _"Cumpliré mis sueños y jamás fallaré a esta promesa"._

Pronto, la "Vanzilla" tomó la ruta de regreso a Royal Woods bajo un Cielo carmesí y azul, mañana iba a ser otro buen día para los Louds y para Alexander.

 _"Todos igual buscamos a quien proteger"_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Este pequeño One-Shot va dedicado a todos los que tenemos gente que queremos muchos y protegemos, nunca hay que darse por vencidos, siempre hay que mirar con la frente en alto al destino y cuidar de esas personas que amamos. En este caso, la verdad, seré sincero, quería "purgar" los restos que me quedaron cuando escribí "Una Falsa Sonrisa", me pareció que hice sufrir al máximo a mi OC, pero con esta historia ya es otro punto, porque como le dije a Coven, "Una Falsa Sonrisa" no tienen nada que ver con "Mis días en Royal Woods" ni tampoco es una secuela ni nada, solo es un "What If" por lo que ya saben que fue lo de la semana pasada.**

 **Por otro lado, vengo a anunciarles que hacia el 26 de Junio empiezo a escribir el Final Bueno u Oficial de "Sangre de Hermanos", el cual se estrenará el 2 de Julio, el día de mi cumpleaños; así que quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia y a prepararse que se viene en Agosto la secuela de "El Viaje", crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy-The Loud House, un One-Shot de Loudcest entre Lincoln y Lori, también un One-Shot de Los Simpsons-The Loud House, el cual veré qué pareja irá, pero ya en el crossover que haré entre dichas dos series ya dije que pondré a Bart de pareja con Lynn, esa historia por ahí salga hacia principios de Septiembre :), tal vez para el 11 de Septiembre o el 21 del mismo mes, que es el Día del Estudiante y la Primavera.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, cuídense y que tengan todos los del Hemisferio Norte un buen comienzo del Verano y para los que somos del Hemisferio Sur por un excelente comienzo del Invierno :D.**

 **Por cierto, antes de irme, le dedico esta historia a FreedomGundam96 y Julex83 :D.**


End file.
